


Destiel 1

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: کستیل به دنبال دین که شیطان شده و خودشو قایم کرده میگرده. و وقتی دستای شیطانی این دین جدید به فرشته ی ضعیف شده ش میرسه....(اسمات دستیل (کستیل و دین
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Marvelous Smuts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516994
Kudos: 5





	Destiel 1

کستیل بعد از این ضربه های اخیر به شدت حس کوفتگی و خستگی داشت. مطمئن بود اولین فرشته ایه که همچین احساسی داشته؛ انگار گرِیسش زیر پوست وِسلش گزگز میکرد. به خودش لرزید،حالش زیاد خوش نبود ولی الان تو موقعیتی نبود به فکر خودش باشه. دین روحش شیطانی شده بود و سم تو رسیدگی بهش دست تنها بود. حتی الان گمش کرده بود و نمی دونست چی کار کنه. کستیل الان داشت دنبالش میگشت؛حتی با قدرت ضعیفش و روح تیره ی دین هنوز سولمیت همن و می تونست به سادگی پیداش کنه.

آهسته در اتاقیو که وجود دینو توش حس میکرد باز کرد. سرشو برد تو و دزدکی یه نگاه انداخت. ساکت بود،نشون میداد دین کمین کرده. ولی اهمیتی نداد و وارد شد. متوجه جسمی رو تخت شد،چشماشو ریز کرد،یه زن بود. دهنش باز موند وقتی که دختر پا شد و کستیل با سینه های لختش رو به رو شد. دختره با چشمای گشاد شده از جا بلند و از تخت پایین اومد. کس خدا رو شکر کرد که حداقل شرت پاشه. ولی دیدن یه دختر لخت تو تخت دین قلبشو به درد آورده بود. حس میکرد کل اعضای بدنش درد میکنن. آب دهنشو به زور قورت داد و سعی کرد چیزی بگه ولی نتونست.

دختره هم مثل کستیل زبونش بند اومده بود، یه لحظه به نقطه ای پشت کستیل خیره شد، بعد یهو رفت سمت لباساش،بلوزشو پوشید و درحالی که شلوارش دستش بود دوید بیرون. یه دفعه یه نفر از پشت به کس ضربه محکمی زد؛دستاشو نگه داشت و با یه دستبند فلزی به هم وصلشون کرد.

شت!

انقد حواسش پرت دختره بود که متوجه حضور دین نشده بود. ولی تصور اینکه دین مدتی پیش درحال لمس تن یه دختر دیگه بوده دردش بیشتر گزگز گریسش زیر پوستش بود. سعی کرد دستاشو آزاد کنه ولی نشد.  
وات د فاک؟ اوه کرپ،دستبندای فرشته ای بودن!

دین هیس کوچیکی کشید ولی زود با یه تک خنده جایگزین شد.

_اوه کس کس،فرشته کوچولو...منتظرت بودم.

کس بیشتر تقلا کرد با این که میدونست فایده ای نداره:آره...میشه فهمید..»

دین کنار گوشش خندید،  
«میدونستم ممکنه سر و کله ت پیدا شه... پس..آماده بودم..»

کس نفس نفس میزد. کلا فیزیک دین متفاوت شده بود.حس متفاوتی داشت.حتی بوش هم فرق داشت...دیگه بوی یه انسان جوانمرد رو نمیداد...

دین کستیلو برد سمت تخت و مجبورش کرد به پشت دراز بکشه؛بعد دستبندو به میله های پشتی تخت وصل کرد تا نتونه تکون بخوره. انجل بلید کستیلو از تو جیبش دراورد و با پوزخند شیطانی ای بهش خیره شد.  
این دفعه دیگه کستیل تونست قشنگ دینو نگا کنه. از وقتی ندیده بودش کلی موهاش بلند شده بود. کس تو دلش اعتراف کرد که خیلی جذابترش کرده. یه پیرهن قرمز تنش بود که دکمه هاش باز بود و سینه و شکمش معلوم بودن. کس آب دهنشو قورت داد و چشماشو پایین تر برد؛یه شورت خیلی کوتاه و سیاه پاش بود که قشنگ برامدگیشو نشون میداد.

کس دوباره تو ذهنش دینو با دختر بلوند و ریزه ای که چند دقیقه پیش دیده بود تصور کرد و روشو برگردوند. دین پیش خودش خندید و گفت:آو،کس بیب نگو از ظاهر جدیدم خوشت نمیاد.»

کس جواب نداد و همینطوری چشماشو رو دیوار کناری خیره نگه داشت. دین اهمیتی به سکوتش نداد و ادامه داد:باید بگم که خوش حالم اومدی...دلم برات تنگ شده بود میدونی؟ این دخترای آدمیزاد زیادی ساده ن.. تحملمو هم ندارن!بدن شکننده و به درد نخورش نمیتونست راضیم کنه...ولی خب باز بازی کردن با قلبای کوچولوشونو دوس دارم.»

کس زبونشو گاز گرفت تا جلوی اشکاشو بگیره. هی به خودش یادآوری کرد که دین همچین کاریو نمیکنه...این دین واقعی نیست. این دین من نیست.

بالاخره سرشو برگردوند تا به دین که روش نشسته بود نگاه کنه.نفسش برید. نگاهی که تو چشمای سبز دین بود دقیقا نگاه پر از درد و عشقی بود که فقط اجازه میداد کستیل ببینه. دوباره قلبش تیر کشید.نه این واقعا خود دینه.

ولی اون نگاه سریع از بین رفت و پوزخند شیطانی و چشمای تیره ش برگشتن. خنجرو گذاشت رو سینه ی کس و با یه صدای خش دار گفت:وقتی دارم لباساتو درمیارم به نفعته تکون نخوری.» و با یه حرکت آهسته شروع کرد به جر دادن لباس سفیدی که کس پوشیده بود. بعدشم آستیناشو،تا بی باز کردن دستبندا لختش کنه. کس کاملا بی حرکت ایستاده بود تا یه وقت خنجر زخمیش نکنه. اگه زخمی میشد مثل همیشه سریع درمان نمیشد چون گریسش به شدت ضعیف شده بود.

«اوه اوه نیگاش کن...چقد مطیع.» دین لب پایینشو گاز گرفت و از ته گلوش ناله کرد. خنجرو پرت کرد به انتهای تخت و نوک انگشتای سردشو رو سینه ی کس گذاشت. الان دیگه تکون نخوردن خیلی سخت بود. وقتی دستش به نوک سینه ش رسید،همونجا متوقفش کرد.گوشه ی لبش بالاتر رفت.  
شت.  
دین خیلی خوب میدونه دقیقا کجا رو لمس کنه کس دیوونه میشه.  
دین خم شد روش،نفسای داغش که به پوستش میخورد کافی بود تا حس کنه کل خونش داره میره تو دیکش. نوک زبونشو دور نوک سینه ش کشید، کستیل هیس کشید و لبشو گاز گرفت تا صدایی تولید نکنه که دینو راضی کنه.  
دین با یه پوزخند کوچولو با انگشت شستش لب کسو از لای دندوناش آزاد کرد بعد انگشتشو کرد تو دهنش و وادارش کرد لیسش بزنه.

وقتی که قشنگ با زبونش نیپل کسو خیس کرد فاصله گرفت.ولی انگشتشو از دهن کس بیرون نیاورد. با دست آزادش نیپل کسو نیشگون گرفت. کس به زور جلوی خودشو گرفت انگشت دینو گاز نگیره یه وقت قطعش کنه!  
دین انقد با نیپلش ور رفت تا دیگه رسما می سوخت، کل بدنش سرخ شده بود و دیکش به شلوارش فشار زیادی میاورد.  
دین ریز ریز خندید و شست خیسشو از دهن کس درآورد. آب دهنی که رو انگشتش بودو رو اون یکی نیپلش پخش کرد؛الان که خیس و خوب بود راحت تر میتونست باهاش بازی کنه. کس چشماشو سفت بست و نالید:دییین..»

دین بهش اعتنایی نکرد و شستشو محکم رو نیپلش فشار داد و چرخوند. میخواست فقط از دستاش استفاده کنه ولی نتونست جلوی خودشو بگیره و دهنشو هم رو اون یکی نیپلش نذاره. کس نفسشو محکم فرو برد و کمرش خم شد طوری که سینه ش تو تماس بیشتری با دهن دین قرار بگیره. ولی دین هیس بلندی کشید و زود فاصله گرفت. کس از بین مژه هاش صورت دینو واضح نمیدید ولی حس کرد توش پر از درده. پلک زد تا بهتر ببینه، اما اثری از درد نبود و چهره ش فقط با شهوت پر بود. کس سرشو به یه طرف خم کرد و با دقت بهش خیره شد.

دین متوجه اون نگاه حسابگر شد و خوشش نیومد؛برا پرت کردن حواسش نیپل کسو کشید و محکم بین انگشت شست و اشاره ش فشارش داد.  
یه قطره اشک از چشم کس چکید پایین. «دین.... ااااااه دین خواهش میکنم دیگه نمیتونم..»

«همیشه دلم میخواست کاری کنم فقط با لمس کردن نیپلات بیای.الان فرصت خوبیه امتحانش کنم،موافقی؟»  
کس تند تند سرشو به علامت نه تکون داد ولی دین خندید و بی توجه به مالیدن و کشیدن سینه های حساس و قرمزش ادامه داد. کس چشماش چرخیدن و سرش به عقب خم شد. حس میکرد کل بدنش رو آتیشه.به ارگاسم ناراحت و خشکی رسید.  
هنوز سرش گیج میرفت و انگار که تو فضا بود که حس کرد دین داره شلوارشو درمیاره.

اه شت...دور دوم چقد سریع داره شروع میشه.

دین دیک خیس کس رو که هنوز سفت و باد کرده بود دید زد و با دقت عجیبی انگشتشو به کامش زد. زودی دستشو عقب کشید؛بعد از چند ثانیه که به انگشتی که کام روش بود خیره شد،شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و با ملافه پاکش کرد.  
وات د فاک؟

کس مشکوک شده بود.  
فاک،نکنه نمکی که توی کامه آزارش میده؟؟  
این دیگه خیلی عجیبه. دین یه تتوی ضد شیطان رو پوستشه و صدمه ای بهش نمیرسونه...

تو فکر همینا بود که دین پاهاشو باز کرد و انگشتشو رو سوراخش چرخوند. کس آه کوچولویی کشید و کمرشو طوری گذاشت که دین دسترسی راحت تری بش داشته باشه. دین وقتی دید کس انقد تسلیمه نیشش باز شد. از پشت بالشت کنار کس لوب و کاندوم دراورد.  
کس اخم کرد. میدونست این از سکسش با اون دختره باقی مونده... چشماشو بست تا خودشو آروم کنه و دینو تصور نکنه درحالی که دیکش تو پوسی کوچولوی اون دختره و خودشو توش تکون میده، پوستش عرق کرده و موهاش به هم ریختن و ناله میکنه و عضلاتش منقبض میشن.... شتتتت!

با اینکه تصور دردناکی بود ولی جذاب هم بود و دیکش به هیجان اومد. دین اولین انگشتشو با سرعت کرد تو. میدونست کس دردش نمیگیره. کس هوم کشید و خودشو تکون داد. انگشت دوم هم وارد شد. چیزی نگذشت که شد سه تا. شروع کرد به گشتن دنبال نقطه ی حساسش و چرخوندن انگشتاش. کس پیشونیش عرق کرده بود و پشت هم ناله میکرد. بالاخره که پیداش کرد، کس جیغ کشید و بدنش خم شد. دین یه لبخند گنده زد و دستشو عقب کشید. انگشتاش سرخ شده بودن.

«فاک...» کس بین نفساش نالید. پسره ی ظالم به محض اینکه پروستاتشو لمس کرد انگشتاشو بیرون کشید...نذاشت لذت ببره.

دین رو زانوهاش ایستاد و درحالی که پوزخند دلبری رو لبای سرخش بود شروع کرد به دراوردن لباس زیرش. کس گلوش کاملا خشک شده بود.چشماشو به دستای دین دوخت که زیادی کند کش باکسرشو پایین می کشیدن. وقتی که دیگه صبرش داشت تموم میشد و دیدن عضله ی v شکل دین براش کافی نبود، بالاخره کیـ.ر دین از باکسرش آزاد شد؛کاملا سفت و سرخ شده و پری-کام رو سرش جمع شده بود. دهن کستیل آب افتاد. فاک عجب صحنه ای. دین یه لبخند دندون نما زد. میدونست داره چه بازی ای با قلب کس بیچاره میکنه. باهمون حرکات کند باکسرشو کامل درآورد و پرتش کرد یه گوشه. هنوز لباس قرمزش تنش بود...همین باعث شده بود خیییلی جذابتر باشه.

دین کاندومو با دندونش باز کرد و با یه حرکت ماهرانه گذاشتش رو خودش. کس کل حرکاتشو زیر نظر داشت و با دهن باز بهش خیره شده بود. دین یه لبخند ناز زد و دستاشو دو طرف سر کس گذاشت. لباشو نزدیک لباش نگه داشت.  
کس متوجه شد که امروز کلا تا الان همو نبوسیدن. دین دیکشو رو سوراخ کس گذاشت ولی فرو نکرد تو. چونه ی کسو گرفت و کشید و وقتی دهنش باز شد لباشو گذاشت روش. درحالی که با زبونش لب پایین و زبون کستیلو لیس میزد،آروم آروم خودشو وارد کس کرد.

هیسی کشید که بیشتر شبیه درد بود تا لذت. ولی کس این دفعه فکرشو درگیرش نکرد. بیشتر در این تلاش بود که خودشو طوری جا به جا کنه دیک دین به قسمت حساس بخوره. دین برا اخطار گاز محکمی از لبش گرفت و بدنشو رو فشار داد تا اجازه نده تکون بخوره. کس ناله ی اعتراض آمیزی کشید ولی دیگه سعی به تکون خوردن نکرد.

«ششش تو لازم نیست کاری بکنی فرشته... بسپارش به من و فقط لذت ببر.» دین کنار گوشش زمزمه کرد. کس سرشو تکون داد چشماشو بست. کل تمرکزشو گذاشت رو حسی که دستای دین،لبای دین و دیک دین بهش میداد. هوم کشید و دستای خسته شو یه تکونی داد.

دین کیـ.رشو بیرون آورد و دوباره با یه حرکت آهسته کردش تو. دوباره همین کارو انجام داد ولی با سرعت بیشتر. هردفعه زاویه شو کمی عوض میکرد تا هات اسپات درون کستیلو که باعث میشد اسم خودشو هم یادش بره پیدا کنه.

کس ناله ی بلندی کرد که نشون از این میداد بالاخره پیداش کرده. دین با رضایت پوزخند زد و حرکاتشو تندتر و محکم تر کرد. سوزش بدی کل پوستشو پر کرده بود ولی اهمیت نمیداد. ذهنش توش فقط شهوت بود و کستیل کستیل کستیل....

بعد از چند دقیقه کس دیگه تحملشو نداشت از همون اول هم خیلی حساس بود؛سعی کرد بین ناله هاش حرف بزنه:د-دین...من دارم میام....ااخ...»

دین سرشو تکون داد و گردن کسو بین دندوناش گرفت تا صداشو خفه کنه. ولی وقتی دیواره های کس دور دیکش منقبض شدن دیگه نتونست و ناله ی خفه ای از ته گلوش بیرون پرید. دین فاصله گرفت تا کام کس نخوره به پوست سینه و شکمش. و با افتخار پوزخند زد که کس بی لمس شدن اومده...یه پروستات ارگاسم عالی. دیدن اون صحنه و چهره ی پر از لذت کس و همچنین دیواره های تنگش کافی بود که دینو هم به اوج برسونه. چشماش سیاه شدن و سرش به پشت کج شد. کس با دیدن اون صحنه دوباره ناله کرد.

دین دیکشو که دیگه داشت نرم میشد از کس خارج کرد که باعث شد آه دردناکی بکشه. دین دوباره هیس بلندی کشید و کنار کس ولو شد. الان چشماش عادی بودن.  
کس سرشو به طرف دین چرخوند ولی با بسته بودن دستاش دید خوبی بهش نداشت. دین داشت با یه اخم پر دقت دستای قرمز شده شو بررسی میکرد. کس هم متوجه قرمز شدن غیرعادی دین شده بود ولی خب بهش اجازه نظر دادن نمیداد.

«مشکلت چیه انجل؟چت شده؟» دین یهو پرسید. هنوز چشماشو ریز کرده بود ولی الان کستیلو بررسی میکرد.

کس با تعجب سرشو خم کرد و گفت:چی؟؟»

«دست زدن بهت...برام دردناکه. فقط چیزای پاک و مقدس بهم آسیب میرسونن،نه؟ میبینی که حتی آنتی پوزشن تتوم بهم صدمه ای نمیزنه و میتونم غذاهای نمک دار هم بخورم. ولی تو... تو یه چیزیت هست.انگار گریس مقدس فرشته ایت دقیقا زیر پوستته. شایدم چیز عادی ایه که شیطانا نتونن به فرشته ها نزدیک شن بخاطر هولی بودنشون.»

کس چند لحظه فقط پلک زد.اولا که فاک.دین این همه مدت درد می کشید ولی به یه ورش هم نبود. و دوما...اصلا هم عادی نیست که شیطانا نتونن یه فرشته رو لمس کنن.  
دین با دیدن چهره ی متفکر کس بازوشو پایه ی سرش کرد تا دید بهتری بهش داشته باشه و گفت:چته؟»

«هیچی...دین تو الان منو زنجیر و زندانی کردی و میدونم هرلحظه ممکنه منو بکشی پس اهمیتی نداره...»

«کی گفته میخوام بکشمت؟» دین اخم کرد. «من هیچ وقت حاضر نمیشم فرشته شخصی خودمو بکشم.»

کس چشماشو چرخوند.قلبش تو سینه ش تیر کشید،ولی نادیده ش گرفت و توضیح داد:آره گریسم مشکل داره، داره کم کم از بین میره پس...حتما به خاطر اینه که اینطوری نابرابر تو جسم انسانیم پخش شده..وگرنه نباید بهت آسیبی میزد.»

دین تک خنده ای کرد و گفت:برای من مهم نیست که لمس تو درد داره،انجل. هنوزم فقط کردن توه که برام لذت بخشه...»

«حتی بیشتر از اون دختره؟» کس قبل از اینکه جلوی خودشو بگیره از دهنش پرید.  
دین بلند خندید و گفت:آره مخصوصا اون.» یه لحظه کس تونست باور کنه این دینی که با چشمای سیاه داره بهش نگاه میکنه همون دین خودشه....چشماشو بست و تصور کرد..این تنها راهش بود که بدون دیوونه شدن از این جا بره بیرون.

**Author's Note:**

> هانائیل~


End file.
